No Rest
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: She jumped to save her sister. She jumped to save her friends. She jumped to save the world. She jumped to finally be at rest. She didn’t jump only to wind up in another dimension where two attractive brothers hunted evil in an Impala.
1. Crap

No Rest 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's Note: **This may or may not branch into an actual story…

------------------------

_She jumped to save her sister. She jumped to save her friends. She jumped to save the world. She jumped to finally be at rest. She didn't jump only to wind up in another dimension where two attractive brothers hunted evil in an Impala._

------------------------

As soon as Buffy hit the ground, she knew she was still alive. She knew for a few reasons. Firstly, she didn't believe there'd be an actual ground for the place she expected to go after jumping off the tower. Secondly, she could sense her surroundings. Definitely not a heavenly or hell-y presence. And thirdly, she felt the vibrations on the ground and knew she was on a road.

Buffy opened one eye and then the other. Her vision was blurry, but it cleared just enough as a car came speeding toward her. She rolled left, not counting on not stopping and rolled herself into a ditch. She heard the brake, a hard stop and through slightly better eyesight saw the car backing up.

She heard two doors open and close and then footsteps. They were clearer than usual. Something was off with her abilities, she was sensing more and more. They came closer and Buffy was ready to attack when she relaxed. Her instincts told her they weren't a threat.

"Where in the hell did she come from?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the hospital," the other answered.

"And what if they ask us for our information, Sam?"

"I know you've got some ID's, Dean."

Buffy heard the one named Dean sigh and move toward her. She tensed again, and the guy saw it.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna take you to get fixed up," Dean reassured her.

She allowed herself to be carried and regretted being moved too fast so soon. She couldn't hold it in as the vomit came to the surface. It was all over the guy's jacket and shirt.

"Great," Dean spoke as the one named Sam laughed.

'_Great,' _Buffy thought. _'Two sexy men and I throw up on one of them. I've gotta be in hell.'_

------------------------

She couldn't do it; she refused to go to the hospital. She all ready had to give a short speech on why she wouldn't go when she found she couldn't speak.

Great, so she was stuck in some state with two people she didn't know with even more enhanced senses and she couldn't say anything about it! Sam, she remembered was sitting in the backseat with her and noticed her discomfort.

"Dean," Sam got his attention. They were pulling over to the side of the road once more. After the car stopped both men looked to her to saying something.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the situation and pointed to her throat and shook her head.

"She lost her voice," Sam caught on.

She nodded and her head and continued with her game of charades. She wondered on how to tell them she didn't want to go to the hospital. She pretended her finger was a needle and placed it on her arm.

Dean, thinking he knew the game, poked Buffy on the arm. She gave him a weird look.

"I thought you wanted us to poke you!" he defended.

She shook her head and tried again. This time, after poking herself, she made a motion with her hands that spoke 'no.'

"You don't want to get a shot?" Sam asked.

Buffy nodded vigorously.

"You don't want to go to the hospital?" he caught on. "Why not? They can help you."

Buffy formed her hand to make it look like she was drinking from a cup and put it up to her mouth and gave a thumbs up.

"All you need is water and you'll be good?" Sam asked confused.

Dean turned back to the steering wheel and found a Pepsi can. "No water, but this should help."

She took the can and drank it all down. The initial taste burnt her lungs like alcohol, but she kept drinking. She finished off the can and burped, loudly.

"Excuse me," her voice was raspy as she blushed. When she realized they heard her, she forgot about her embarrassment. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Wouldn't really call that listening," Sam smiled. "Do you really hate hospitals that badly? I mean, you were in a ditch in the middle of nowhere."

"I just need to get to Sunnydale, California and I'll be fine," Buffy nodded.

"Sunnydale?" Sam had asked confused. He looked to Dean who had the same expression. "There's no such place."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock.

'_Crap,' _she said to herself.

------------------------

She was still in shock as Dean started driving again, this time to find a place for the night. She didn't know how long they had driven or where they had ended up, but the next thing she remembered was Dean lightly slapping her on the face.

"Sorry," he apologized, "But it was the only way."

"Where am I?" Buffy asked. She looked around the room, not exactly the best living conditions, but then again, she didn't really know the conditions of motels in other dimensions. She sat on one of the two beds. Sam was off to her right, on the bed closest to the door. Dean stood in front of her.

"Oklahoma," Dean answered.

"What's the year?"

Dean was a little thrown off by the question. "2006."

He watched the woman give a small, bitter laugh and roll her eyes. "Of course it is."

"What's wrong with today?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, unless you're me," Buffy answered. "Today, when I woke up, it was May 22, 2001."

She saw the look that passed between Sam and Dean. Clearly, they were as confused as she was. But she also noticed, they weren't overreacting like everyone else would do.

Now knowing that they at least may have known something about the real dangers of the world, Buffy took another look around the room for things she missed. Like the way Sam was closest to the door, making sure she couldn't escape. Dean, standing in front of her, closing her off.

The salt around the door.

Salt?

"Salt?" she smiled. "Were you planning on keeping the baddies out?"

Their confused faces turned to uneasiness. She was right.

'_Double crap,' _Buffy thought again.


	2. Explainy

No Rest 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's Note: **I have an idea for the story, but any other suggestions would be welcomed!

------------------------

"_Salt?" she smiled. "Were you planning on keeping the baddies out?"_

_Their confused faces turned to uneasiness. She was right._

'Double crap,'_ Buffy thought again._

------------------------

'Let's go through this again,' Buffy told herself as she stared at the gun pointed in her face. 'The only way to save Dawn and the world was to jump through the portal. I did that and landed in another dimension. A dimension where the first two people I see are incredibly attractive and fight demons.' 

She didn't need this right now. She was supposed to be dead, not still worrying about her friends and Dawn.

Dawn…

How was her sister doing knowing that she wasn't around?

Buffy knew she shouldn't have been wishing it, but she wanted to go back. Death was supposed to be her gift and she fully accepted it when she jumped. But being here, wherever she was, was making her wanting to go back.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "She's not trying anything."

"And she definitely won't now," Dean spoke in a low voice.

"She could be like us," Sam reminded.

Dean snorted and Buffy glared at him. "Do you even believe that, Sammy? Look at her, a gust of wind would knock Barbie here over."

Buffy stood from the bed, ignoring the gun that was still dangerously close to her and poked Dean in the chest. "It's Buffy!"

Dean, though the one in control, took a step back as the girl named Buffy kept poking him. Sam's hands went to the gun in his jeans.

"I dropped into this world (poke), almost getting run over by you (poke) and without a voice. You're (poke) the ones with the guns and I'm supposed to be the threat?"

He was still in shock over what happened, but even more so when she snatched the gun away from him before he even knew what happened.

"Not so dumb now, am I?" she smirked.

Dean had his hands up, waiting for Sam to make his move. He saw out the corner of his eye that Sam had the gun raised.

"Don't do it, Sam," Buffy warned as she continued looking at Dean. "I wasn't looking for any trouble, I just wanted to go home."

Buffy lowered the gun and gave it back to Dean, who took it with some apprehension. Sam slowly put his away.

"You're giving it back?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Buffy shrugged and sat back on the bed. "I figure if Sam really wanted to, he could have fired the gun and I really doubt that's the only gun you're carrying."

"Smart girl," Dean spoke.

"You said you dropped into this world?" Sam finally spoke. "How is that possible?"

"You fight demons, but you can't believe in other worlds?" Buffy asked confused. "First time for everything, I guess."

"Don't know where you're getting this demon thing from," Dean answered her. "They are there, but it's mostly spirits causing the trouble."

"Yay," Buffy muttered, "an easy dimension."

"What was that?" Sam asked as he walked closer.

"Nothing," Buffy smiled. "I'm just used to demons trying to destroy the world than spirits."

"Demon destroying the world? Gotcha," Dean nodded.

Buffy could see the look in his eyes. "I'm not crazy, though I can't really prove it. Really wish I had Giles or Will here."

"Let's say we believe you," Sam stood next to Dean. "What do you do?"

She looked them both in the eyes and spoke, "I'm the slayer."

"Of what, exactly?" Dean asked. "Wish you were a groupie for the band or something?"

Buffy shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"Slayer?" Sam's head snapped up. "You mean like potential slayer?"

"How'd you know that?" Buffy asked.

"Yea, please share this with us," Dean turned to his brother.

Sam looked at Dean like he was idiot, like normally, and went searching through his duffel bag. He found their dad's journal and started flipping through it.

"I remember reading about something called a Watcher's Council and potential slayers," he said as kept turning pages. He found what he was looking for.

"He had a contact number for the place."

Buffy didn't want to call the Watcher's, but it would be the only way of finding a way back to her dimension. Maybe there was a Giles here.

"Oh."

"What is it?" Buffy asked. She was already off the bed and reading over Sam's shoulder.

"The Watcher's aren't around anymore," Sam told the two. "Dad wrote that the 'no slayers are called anymore, just potentials.'"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"You said you never heard a demon trying to destroy the world?" Buffy asked for confirmation.

Dean nodded his head.

"The slayer isn't needed here," Buffy explained. "The threats in this world are being handled."

"By who?" Sam asked.

She smiled, "By you. You guys hunt the bad, and you can't be the only ones. The slayer isn't needed because you guys are the slayer of this world."

"So why are you here, then?" Dean asked. "If what you say is right, and we don't need a slayer, then why would we get you?"

"I was sent here to stop something," Buffy shrugged. "I don't know what, I'm not research girl."

Dean sighed and weighed his options. He could believe Buffy, that she was something called a slayer who worked for a Watcher's Council, fighting demons and saving the world. She would stay with them because they supposedly needed her before she could go back home.

He didn't have to believe her and her crazy talk and send her cute little ass packing. Why didn't he just keep driving when she wound up in the road? There was no way this could be true. Yes, he and his brother and other people hunted spirits. And yea, the thing that killed their mom was a demon, but this couldn't all be true.

With one look to Sam, Dean knew he believed. It was all in their dad's journal and it was rarely wrong. Dean couldn't believe it, he was actually inclined to taking what she was saying as the truth.

"What do we have to do?"


	3. Catch

**No Rest**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's Note: **The previous idea I had is now trashed, cause I've got another one! Here's hoping you like it.

**Spoilers: **Post "The Gift" for Buffy, and post "Croatoan" for Supernatural and then goes AU afterward.

--

_With one look to Sam, Dean knew he believed. It was all in their dad's journal and it was rarely wrong. Dean couldn't believe it, he was actually inclined to taking what she was saying as the truth._

"_What do we have to do?"_

--

That was the question of the ages. Buffy honestly had no idea where to start with researching her arrival.

"If I really am needed here, is there something going on right now, demonwise?" Buffy turned to both brothers.

Their reluctance to answer was almost enough. The way Sam looked toward Dean and the way Dean's face tensed was what cinched the deal. Setting their weapons down, both found seats around the room and Sam handed Buffy their dad's journal.

Taking the journal, Buffy looked at the page it was opened to.

Yellow-Eyed demon?

That would explain why she was here, but this seemed more personal.

"He does seem to fit the big bad checklist," Buffy muttered, though the brothers heard her. "But I don't think this is what I was sent for."

"So you don't think you can help?" Dean asked, his tone betraying him.

Hoping to end the fight before it started, Buffy clarified, "I can help you, especially if it means stopping this thing from getting more families. I meant I think I was sent for some other reason. I wouldn't have been put here to take this over from you because it's clearly personal."

"But you'll help us anyway?" Sam asked. After whatever she'd been through, he couldn't understand just why she'd willingly jump into their fight, especially when she knew nothing about them besides what she just read in their dad's journal.

With a sad smile on her face, she answered, "It's what I do."

"And you couldn't just leave well enough alone could you?" Dean spoke.

Turning toward him, both Sam and Buffy were wondering what was wrong with him.

"Dean!" Sam spoke first. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't think that's Dean, anymore," Buffy moved away, standing next to Sam who stood as well, gun out.

"What are you gonna do, Sammy, shoot your own brother? I'd only move onto someone else, but I'm not here do anything evil, far from it, actually."

"Far from--" Buffy's face scrunched up. "Whistler?"

Shaking his head, the demon shrugged, "Different demon, same purpose."

"He's a Balance Demon," she explained to Sam's confused face. "He works for the higher ups; making sure no one side completely outweighs the other."

"So what, good can't win over evil, ever? How does that make him good?"

"One side will win, in the final battle," Buffy answered, "But we won't be around for it. And, he's not technically good, or bad. He just is."

Nodding at her explanation, the demon looked around the room. So far, everything was falling into place, but he knew that someone would come along and mess things over; the witch for instance just wouldn't leave things alone so the Powers sent him down to speed things along.

"I couldn't come down directly, different rules for different dimensions, and I'm in Dean because you, Sam, have some dark stuff inside you, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Knowing now wasn't the time, Buffy focused on the demon possessing Dean, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with why you're here."

"What's the catch?" Buffy asked. In all her time being a so-called champion for the Powers, they never made anything easy for her, so why start now?

"Knew you'd catch that," Dean smiled. "I can't really outright tell you because where's the fun in that? I can tell you that everywhere you go with these two, everyone you see and meet, you're the cause of."

That made absolutely no sense.

"That made absolutely no sense," Buffy glared. "Why can't the Powers just be straight with me, and don't you say anything about it being fun!"

"For all the infinite powers they have, they can't just simply hand the information over. You may have been chosen to be a champion, but you still have to earn the right to actually be called one. And you do that by finding things out on your own and dealing with it. If you want another hint, just think about how you got here, what was meant to happen if someone else took the leap, and Eve."

"Eve?" Buffy asked, but it was too late as the demon left Dean's body and he fell forward. Sam rushed forward to catch him and put him back on his feet.

"The next time some demon possesses someone, it's you," Dean looked at his brother.

"You remember it?" Sam asked, after making sure his brother was okay.

"Everything, don't know how or why, and I don't care. Dark stuff or not inside you, you're gonna be the one getting hijacked," Dean shoved his brother away, he was fine. "So what was that thing talking about?"

She'd been wondering the exact thing the moment the demon spoke. What did any of that stuff have to do with her? Thinking about Sunnydale, she considered his words. She got here through a portal, that much was clear, as that was Glory's plan. But she stopped it when she jumped, instead of Dawn, and Buffy could only assume that's what the demon meant when it said who was actually meant to take the leap.

But the whole Eve thing and her being the cause of everyone she would meet registered nothing in her.

"I'm not really sure," she answered Dean's question.

"Not at all?" Dean pushed.

Not backing down, Buffy chose her next words carefully. "Where I came from, my friends and I…We were dealing with something big."

"How big?" Sam asked.

"She was a Hell God," her voice was flat, not caring at the shocked faces of the brothers. "She wanted to make a portal back to her home, and she wanted to use my sister's blood."

"Your sister a slayer?"

"No, but her blood was special enough," she answered, leaving it at that. "Glory, that was her name, I managed to stop her from getting to Dawn, but someone else started the ritual. Hell was being let loose and I didn't know how to stop it."

"Is that how you get here?" Dean asked. "This chick win?"

"No, I'm not really sure what happened to Glory, but we figured out that Dawn could stop it, with her blood since it started it."

"So you just let your sister--"

Dean never got the chance to finish asking his question as Buffy had against the wall, eyes full of rage. "If that were Sam, how would you handle it?"

"I'd jump for him."

Letting go, Buffy stared him in the eyes. "And that's what I did. Same blood, same outcome. I jumped so she didn't have, to save the world and all the world's in between."

"But that's not what happened, is it?" Sam finally spoke, letting her pull herself together.

"What do you mean?" Buffy turned to look at him, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"What the demon said, about what was meant to happen," he answered. "What would have happened if your sister jumped? Would she be here, or somewhere else?"

"I don't…" she shook her head. "I don't know. It'd be too easy if we figured it out now."

"So what do we do?"

"If you remember, the demon wants me to go with you guys, maybe I'll find something that way," she shrugged.

"Fine, but no funny stuff, princess, or you're out," Dean glared at her.

Sitting on the bed, Buffy turned to him, a picture of innocence on her face, "Who, me?"

--

_My new idea has me shortening this story up, so I'll probably be able to actually finish this story relatively faster than I normally would be able to._

_Oh, and if you're wondering, Buffy will have grieve time soon, don't worry._

_If you have any clue as to where you think I'm taking this story, feel free to speak, err, type._


	4. Craziness

No Rest

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Spoilers: **Post "The Gift" for Buffy, and post "Croatoan" for Supernatural and then goes AU afterward.

------------------------

"_Fine, but no funny stuff, princess, or you're out," Dean glared at her._

_Sitting on the bed, Buffy turned to him, a picture of innocence on her face, "Who, me?"_

------------------------

Buffy wasn't sure what Dean considered to be funny stuff, but she was beyond happy random bouts of crying fits were not on his list. She was usually stronger than that, but the memories would creep up on her at the most random of times and she couldn't hold back the tears. One minute she would be in the backseat of Dean's car listening to them talk about their hunts and the next, she'd be crying. She didn't just go off, but usually what Dean or Sam would say. Dean could mention something about Sam getting hurt, and then the memory of Dawn getting captured by Glory would pop up and Buffy would start with the waterworks.

The first time it happened, Dean had actually pulled the car over. His stare had her feeling like a circus freak, but a few words from Sam had him changing. Locking down her emotions, Buffy assured them that she was fine, but that lasted all about ten minutes before another memory crept up on her. They didn't pull over, but she, again, had to make sure they knew she was fine. The entire trip took her through a rollercoaster of emotions before they finally managed to stop in a small town.

"You were serious about the ghost towns and dingy hotels, weren't you?" Buffy frowned, looking around at the scene before her. They had stopped at a gas station, probably the only one within 100 miles, and Buffy was not happy. The town was small, like, really. Sunnydale may not have been really large, but at least people populated the little death trap.

"Makes it easier to hunt, people stay away from everything," Dean shrugged. "It's the suburbs you have to watch out for, people everywhere."

"Yea, gotta watch out for those soccer moms and their SUV's," Buffy smirked. "So what's the what?"

Taking a second to decipher just what Buffy had just said, Dean pulled a newspaper out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "Five dead students in a field. Did a little digging, they wanted to bring a spirit forth, get some power."

"But now the spirit is loose, needs another few kids to do the spell to keep it in this world," Sam finished.

"Ritual sacrifices, my favorite type of sacrifice," Buffy muttered as she skimmed the story. Looking up, she noticed the brothers giving her a look at what she said. "Xander would have gotten it. I guess we're a little jaded when it comes to fighting the bad guys."

"How jaded we talkin' about here?"

"Do you have the plural for apocalypse, cause we need it."

Their own silence was their answer.

"So what do we do?" Buffy continued. "Usually, my friends and I would research it, but what about you guys?"

"Research, that's usually Sam's gig," Dean pointed in his brother's direction. "Think I'll ask the locals if they know anything."

"I'll join if that's alright? See if I can find anything about my situation, also."

------------------------

"Do you really think it was a demon like the paper said?"

The first few people they came across dismissed them and it wasn't until Dean broke out his FBI badge that they finally started getting some answers.

"We're still investigating, miss" Dean answered politely.

"It'd piss a lot of people off is why I'm asking," the woman, a twenty-something brunette, spoke.

"Why is that?" This came from Buffy.

"This town, it was said a demon founded it. Everyone here knows the story and a lot of people seem to accept it as truth," she answered. "The towns surrounding us have their own legends, but they're similar; a demon started them."

"And everyone just accepts that? No one's locking anyone anyway for talking crazy?"

"Not everyone. I mean, there's always gonna be people against ideas and we're talking about demons an-and fairy tales here. But honestly, if a demon were to talk down the street right now, most people would run and I doubt they'd think it was a trick of the eyes or something."

Buffy couldn't believe it. Here was someone, a young someone, who actually believed the supernatural existed and apparently, the rest of the town did, as well. And judging by the look on Dean's face, he couldn't believe it, either.

"So, if a vampire was killing people, the paper would say..?"

"They probably wouldn't just say vampire, but they'd allude to it," she shrugged and then snorted, "It's not like they'd deny it and blame it on someone falling on a barbeque fork or something."

With a much undignified jaw dropping action, Buffy had to turn and walk away, and with a lot to think about.

"Thank you for your time, miss, we'll try to get everything solved quickly," Dean smiled again before taking off after Buffy. She had gone quite the distance before he stepped up next to her and couldn't help but overhear as she spoke to herself.

"I dropped into a world where a lot more people seem to accept the unacceptable. Okay, maybe not the whole world, but entire town and even the ones around it accept it," she spoke, not really paying Dean any mind. "That, I can handle. But, she said it. Barbeque a-and the neck, she actually said it."

------------------------

"She's been like this all day."

With Buffy seemingly losing her mind, Dean decided that maybe questioning people with her by his side wasn't the best idea and drove them back to their rented motel room. Sam was already there, doing whatever research he could.

"I'm fine now, I think," Buffy spoke, the hollowness from her voice gone. "And, I've done some thinking and I think I figured out the hints."

Closing his laptop, Sam gave his full attention to Buffy, who sat across from him in his chair, on one of the beds, while Dean sat on the other.

"The demon, he told me to think about what would have happened if my sister jumped."

"She would have opened a door for Glory, right?" Sam asked.

"Yea, because that's what her blood did, so what would my blood do? I didn't get it and then said the name Eve. I don't know any Eve's and when the woman in town said spoke to us, I got it. The only Eve I could think of is Eve from Adam and Eve," Buffy explained.

"I'm so not following this," Dean groaned. "What does Eve have to do with this?"

"Adam and Eve were the first humans and you know, Eve would be the mother of human beings, right?" And who said she never paid any attention in school?

"So you're thinking, what, exactly?"

"You guys, I think my blood created your world and I'm," Buffy tried to search for the right world, "I think I'm the mother of it."

------------------------

_We spoke about Adam and Eve in my Brit Lit class last year and I can't really remember much of what we said, but I do know we spent a while talking about Eve and her being the mother of what came after. So, if you have a problem with that, take it up with my prof._


End file.
